


He Helps You Come Undone

by IHeartSnuffles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: D is an exhausted baby and Bro is too sweet on him, Director D Strider, Fluff, M/M, care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSnuffles/pseuds/IHeartSnuffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this beautiful piece of art:<br/>http://jayspants.tumblr.com/post/112142378775</p>
<p>D comes home from a long day in Hollywood, and Bro is there to take care of his hardworking boyfriend<br/>(Unrelated AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Helps You Come Undone

You could hardly believe what you’d gone through in a matter of twelve hours. Actors had quit, understudies had become literal stars in a matter of minutes, props had been ruined and remade half to par. Corporate meetings had been held within seconds of each other, your favorite coffee mug on set had broken by the sheer force of your grip throughout the entire process as you yelled yourself hoarse and charmed your way through conversations.

 

Hollywood was out to kill you.

 

The ache that settled in your arms and legs slowly seeped into your torso and mind as you parked in the below-ground garage for your apartment complex. God how you loved and hated the industry that you worked so hard to raise up from the shit it had been producing for years. The irony of it all had faded after the initial five years of good production, now you were just trying not to commit murder as you stalked around the set. The people you hired as your personal staff were a blessing unto man, if you didn’t have them to hold you back there would have been blood.

 

You were beyond fucking tired, you were a dead man walking.

 

Apparently despite your best efforts at making your face indifferent, your flatmate and boyfriend still perceived your tiredness (you like to believe he’s the only one who’s been around long enough to figure it out) and disappeared without a word into your shared room to give you peace. God you loved that man, he knew exactly what you needed every time. Not that you’d so willingly or easily admit it to his smug face.

 

You unbuttoned the first two buttons of your shirt, but the tiredness and ache came back and you collapsed on the couch. You shut your eyes for a moment, only to open them to a much darker apartment and your stomach growling slightly. Oh shit, you forgot to eat.

 

“Hey, Mr. Movie Man. I got you takeout.” Broderick was on the couch with his usual white polo with the popped collar and smirk that made you sort of want to punch it off. After a thoroughly exhausting moment of getting your brain to connect to your mouth and eyes, you looked up and realized your head was in his lap. Your cheeks warmed and you smirked weakly, trying to sit up.

 

“Tha- hey what’re you…” His hand pressed down on your chest, not very effective in keeping you down but it halted your progress.

 

“Long day?” He simply asked, pushing you back down and smiling. You nodded weakly, sighing as you closed your eyes behind your signature aviator shades.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“I got you D, I gotcha.” You felt his hand move to unbutton more of your shirt, the leather from his glove almost soothing compared to his calloused fingers. Working with sewing and robotics gave his hands an irresistible combo of dexterity and roughness. You felt his hand retreat for a moment, only to come back ungloved and you shivered happily as he began to work on helping you come unwound. The shirt was pushed off and you let him turn you until you were lying on your stomach, his hands rubbing your back in all the right places.

 

“Hey.. ‘m still hungry y’know…” You mumbled, slightly breathless from the massage. Bro chuckled, letting you sit up groggily. That nap and massage had made your body aches lessen but connecting your exhausted brain with movement was a task unto itself.

 

“Heh, you sound beat D, don’t worry ‘bout a thing. I gotcha.” He made you relax back onto the pillows, stripped you of the rest of your clothes and flashstepped into the kitchen and bedroom to grab your robe and food. Your eyes slowly fell shut as you smiled, feeling his warm hands slide the fabric onto your skin so that you weren’t cold. After some arrangements, he was feeding you Chinese takeout while commenting on something on the TV.

 

“Is this your ponies again? Lord man, you are way too obsessed with them… ” You murmured sleepily with a smirk, your eyes closed again for a moment. He chuckled and set down your food, and you opened your eyes with a small whine.

 

“Hey, you finished it all. Now comes the second course.” His voice had a slight undertone that you liked, his hands moved to hold you close.

 

“Is this second course gonna be a clichéd dessert?” You grinned, opening your eyes and shifting your shades up to see Bro’s shades already set on the table and orange irises staring hungrily at you.

 

“You tell me, Mr. Director. You up for some dessert?” Bro’s smirk was back in full swing, and as his hands began to move, you nodded.

 

“Definitely. Tha-oh fuck…”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

You felt your body slowly start to respond again after such strenuous and sweet effort and you shifted yourself to fit in his arms, his body heat overwhelming and comforting.

 

“Since you cut me off before, thanks Bro. For this.” You gestured towards the living room and the bed, the two of you had tumbled into your shared bed mid-makeout as soon as Bro had gotten his shirt off. He nodded and pressed his face into your neck, making you smile from the kisses he started to litter on your unmarked skin.

 

“Can’t have you keelin’ over on me man, no one else can make such good commentary with me on movie night… Or y’know, be such a good boyfriend.” He mumbled the last part, making you chuckle.

 

“Likewise, what would I do without your secret caring and your fantastic commentary. And fantastic ass.” You grinned, patting aforementioned ass. You got a small nip and a soft laugh from that.

 

“My ass is rather fantastic… Hey, D.” You felt him pull back from your neck a bit and you shifted with ease so that he was kneeling above you, your eyes flitting up to meet his. “Lemme know if it gets too rough out there, a’ight? You look like a dead man walking when you come home, it ain’t right. Call me up and I’ll drive over there and help you out, ya never know when to say no- and no arguin with me on that one ‘cause I know you try and please everyone. It fucks you and everyone else over who knows you well enough to see you crash like this.”

 

You stared up at him for a minute, letting the words sink in. You never thought about your work like that, but you were a bit of a self-sacrificing guy… You blinked, and wrapped your arms around Bro’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss.

 

“……Thanks. I’ll definitely remember that.” You smiled, seeing his smile match yours as you leaned in for another kiss. And another, and another, until the heat made the both of you start all over again and drop off to sleep right afterwards.

 

God damn you were a lucky man.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! Go visit jayspants.tumblr.com and hello-cloudy.tumblr.com, they're super cute artists and really sweet! My tumblr is iheartpkmn.tumblr.com, if you have any requests I'd be happy to discuss writing something for you!


End file.
